


A Royal Romance (AU!Haiji Towa x AU!Sonia Nevermind)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji attends the royal ball at Sonia’s castle with the goal to make an unforgettable night.





	A Royal Romance (AU!Haiji Towa x AU!Sonia Nevermind)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special one-shot that was requested by anonymous. Note that Sonia is actually an adult post-DR2 (since she was only a teen in the simulation), but you should already know that. Lol Also this is all AU, so Sonia isn't with Gundham (I still support Sonia x Gundham, but let's have fun with shippings). I had a lot of fun writing this story, and it’s a nice change of pace from the reader inserts.

##  ** A Royal Romance **

The clock struck five o'clock p.m. An hour remained until the Nevermind Royal Ball officially started. Haiji winced in alarm once he glanced at his watch, and practically barged into his home in a rush.

“Shit! How long did I take to shop for my suit?!” He exclaimed to himself and rubbed his head. The original plan was to make the trip a quick one, but apparently he got caught up over which suit to buy and which shoes would match perfectly, it resulted in him going over everything in all the stores for the entire day. 

Ironic for him to even focus on every minuscule detail regarding clothes. Usually he didn’t give a damn about what he wore, but this was different. Princess Sonia Nevermind was having a royal ball tonight. Sonia, the woman he fell deeply in love with nearly half a year ago. Love struck him with such intensity, and he didn’t realize it until after they began dating, after he got over his personal insecurities to finally ask her out. Prior to that, he would ask himself, “Why would a princess be interested in a guy like me?”, and would sink into depression with the staunch belief that he didn’t have a chance. However, things changed.

Sonia, a lovely young woman whose beauty could never be outmatched (at least in Haiji’s eyes), actually approached him one day. At first, he resented himself for being passive and not being the one to approach her, but the feeling faded when she gave him a peck on the cheek. He swore his face was as red as the strawberries he constantly devoured. On that moment, Haiji quickly took his opportunity and started dating her. 

Their relationship gained a...mixed reception from the citizens of Novoselic. Their rude comments threatened Haiji’s self-esteem, even though not everyone judged him behind his back. But the criticism outweighed the compliments to him. However, Sonia was her light of hope for she kept him from succumbing to the self-deprecating thoughts that taunted him. He knew right away that she was the only woman for him, and if a bunch of naysayers had a problem with her choice of a man, then so be it. Sonia was his princess and he was her knight, so they might as well respect her wishes. At least her parents didn’t have any problems with him. That is, not anymore.

Haiji hurried into the shower, and welcomed the refreshing water as it cooled his handsome face after a long day in the summer heat, the water trailing down his sexy abs and muscles. He took his time making sure to thoroughly wash his long ebony hair. With his eyes closed, his mind drifted to Sonia, picturing her long, luscious, light blonde hair, her pale blue eyes that shined like precious gemstones, and her beautiful smile that always brightened his mood. 

He shuddered, feeling aroused just by thinking about her, imagining her in that golden gown he caught a glimpse of when she returned from a previous event weeks earlier. She was breathtaking in anything she wore, but out of all the dresses, the golden one had to be his personal favorite. He let out a faint moan, wondering what it would be like to slip that dress off her, to caress her porcelain skin and feel every inch of her body.

He opened his eyes with a gasp when he sensed his...private area perking up. What was he doing?! He rinsed his hair and shook his head, picking up his pace.

 _“Snap out of it, Haiji,”_ he chided to himself. Now wasn’t the time to fantasize, and he reminded himself he was short on time.

After his shower, he got dressed in his fancy new suit. It was nothing special. Oh, who was he kidding? He spent a huge amount of money on it, along with everything else. Standing in front of his full-length mirror, he examined himself in the suit. The jacket was a deep shade of blue, the lapels adorned with golden trim. His black shirt enhanced his body, just enough to reveal his muscular physique, the cuffs hidden under the jacket and decorated with similar golden trim.

He debated whether to go for a regular tie or a bow tie, and recalled how much time it took to just make that simple decision. In the end, he chose a bow tie in a gentle shade of pale blue that reminded him of Sonia’s crystalline eyes. His pants were a matching shade of blue just like the jacket, and now that he had them on with the rest of his attire, they made his legs look great. A pair of black shoes with thin laces shined under the lamplight. His outfit was almost complete.

Haiji opened a small black box, took out a blue rose pin, and carefully placed it on the jacket's lapel. He applied some of the expensive cologne he bought, and then tied his hair into a low ponytail with a golden band and combed his front bang to the side. He smiled at his reflection. Perfect.

Haiji made his arrival to the royal ball on time. After showing the guards his invitation, he couldn’t help but notice how stunned they appeared when they noticed him. Their silent reaction made him ambivalent; he was flattered that they liked how well-dressed he was, yet annoyed that they were able to accept him without any trouble simply because he looked nice. He may not be the ideal Prince Charming the kingdom had wanted for Sonia, but Haiji was still a great man. He hoped they would get past his appearance and realize why Sonia loved him. It was the inside that counted.

Once he stepped into the ballroom, Haiji suddenly froze. The crowd filled him with discomfort. The entire kingdom was pretty much invited! He wasn’t accustomed to this sort of thing. He wondered where Sonia was, but there was no sign of her. He forced himself to walk through the crowd, and ignored any possible glances directed towards him. Their opinions didn’t matter. Haiji had to remind himself that their opinions on him shouldn’t dictate his relationship with their princess, let alone make him feel like he didn’t belong with her. They didn’t like him? Fine, he didn’t like them either. 

Sonia was nowhere to be found, so he decided to distract himself with the music, the drinks, the food...

The food! Haiji rushed to the massive food table with a giddy smile. Everything looked delicious, but his eyes landed on the sweets. His cravings for sweets got the better of him and he snatched a couple of giant chocolate brownie cupcakes. He took a few big bites out of one of them, but then stopped himself and glanced around in embarrassment with stuffed cheeks. This was a royal ball filled with sophisticated and refined people! He didn’t want anyone staring at him with their condescending eyes.

Then his discomfort deflated when he heard a familiar, delicate laugh. He glanced behind him and found Sonia standing a few feet away, her hand covering her mouth, amused by his usual appetite. She looked absolutely stunning, her elegant golden dress perfect for a beautiful princess, with the poofy skirt, the thin straps below her bare shoulders, and of course the form-fitting bodice. 

Her presence helped him forget why he got embarrassed moments ago, but then remembered his mouth was still full. He swallowed the big bite he took out of the cupcake, and wiped away the crumbs he had on his lips. 

"Sonia," he spoke with a smile and felt his cheeks heating up. The cupcakes were soon forgotten as he placed them back on the table.

"Oh, Haiji! You came!" Sonia hugged him, her face glowing with joy. He loved seeing her smile, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

“Of course I did!” Haiji surprised her when he lifted her up and twirled her in the air. After two twirls, he held her close. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Sonia smiled with rosy cheeks, a smile that sent such excitement into Haiji, the whole ballroom seemed to fade into the background. Not only was he with the woman he loved with all his heart, this was his chance to let the whole kingdom know that their love for one another mattered the most. He may not be of royal blood, but he didn’t need to be related to royalty to act like a prince for his princess.

He tugged at Sonia’s hand as he led her to the dance floor. His mind went over the dance skills he taught himself weeks earlier, and wished that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He imagined all the worst-case scenarios, ranging from stepping on her foot to slipping onto the floor like a dumbass. Thinking positively was easier said than done, so all he could do was hope. Once they were on the dance floor with all the other couples, Haiji placed one hand on her waist, his metallic fingers still wrapped around her hand, and allowed the music to guide him.

Throughout the beautiful song the violinists played, Sonia became mesmerized. She knew Haiji wasn’t too familiar with dancing, and was touched by how much effort he put into learning how to dance just for her. This man was more than she could ever dream of, a kind, thoughtful, and compassionate man that she would love for eternity. His eyes remained locked with hers, their lavender hue hypnotic and soothing. Her beauty put him under a spell, a spell he refused to break. Sonia found herself entranced by his looks as well, his handsome features enhanced under the light, his warm and gentle smile that sent sparks through her veins, and his gaze full of love for the princess he adored. 

Before the song neared its conclusion, Haiji disregarded the fact that others might be watching, crushed his inner doubts, and gave Sonia a passionate kiss. She melted into his warm lips and cupped his face, wanting this moment to last forever, just the two of them wrapped in each other’s embrace and never letting go.

Haiji’s lips lightly broke the kiss. “I love you, my beautiful princess,” he whispered to her and stroked her cheek with the gentlest touch.

A small lump formed in Sonia’s throat, and responded with a smile and light red cheeks. “I love you as well, Haiji. Please, stay with me. Always.”

He responded with a lopsided smile. “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t. There’s no need to worry, Princess. Your prince will always be by your side.”

* * *

The ball lasted until midnight. All the guests had bid their goodbyes to Sonia and her parents until Haiji was the only remaining guest. He volunteered to escort their daughter back to her bedroom, and they approved. The hallways were incredibly big, and even after countless visits, he still remained awestruck. He swore that they paid a million or so to design them with such intricate detail, and with real gold.

Their hands were entwined during their walk. Sonia couldn’t get enough of his romantic gestures, especially how his thumb brushed her knuckles.

“You were amazing!” Sonia said when she stopped near her bedroom door. “I apologize if tonight was overwhelming.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was all worth it as long as you were there. Besides, I’m dating the Princess of Novoselic, so I might as well warm up to all the royal stuff.” Haiji held her delicate hand and kissed her knuckles. Sonia blushed and smiled coyly.

“Mother and Father suggested you should rest here tonight.”

Haiji half-sighed, half-laughed. “Princess, if I stay in your room, they might kick my ass.”

“I mean rest in a separate bedroom,” Sonia replied with a hint of a teasing tone. “The guest room is right across from here.”

He glanced back and found the door to the guest room. He tried to will himself to bid her good night, but he wasn’t tired, and he found himself struggling to ignore the simmering flame inside him. He had been fighting arousal for hours. Sonia was a beautiful woman, the most kindest, sweetest, compassionate woman he had ever known. And she was also a princess, and that turned him on even more.

“Let’s get you into your room.” Haiji held on to the doorknob and opened her door. “After you, my princess.”

“Why thank you.” Sonia entered and Haiji followed, torn between saying good night or taking action.

“Sonia...” His arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her closer. 

Sonia felt the heat rising in her cheeks. “Yes, Haiji?”

“I’ve been thinking...Have you thought of...you know.” Haiji toyed with the zipper of her dress. He was dangerously close to living out his longtime fantasy. 

Sonia’s gasp startled him. “Oh my!” She grew flustered, much to Haiji’s confusion. Did he have something on his face? His teeth? “I’m...not certain if I can consider this.”

“Why? What is it?” Was it him? Did he smell bad? No, he showered and everything. Damn it, he wished he had shaved his stubble. But wait, she liked his stubble, so what was the problem?

“I don’t wish to sound insulting,” her voice eased him back into the present, “but these kind of acts seem shameful...Disgraceful.”

Sonia did tell Haiji she was never intimate with anyone, but this information was new to him. Admitting it proved to be painful and, well, shameful for the princess. Nevertheless, Haiji got the idea. Noticing how scared she was after her confession, he understood her concerns, and was glad she shared them.

He lowered his voice and spoke with delicacy. “Sonia, having sexual feelings and acting on them isn’t shameful.”

She lowered her gaze. “It feels like they are, Haiji. They make me feel like I am undignified.”

“Sonia...” It was that frightening to her, he realized. No, if that was the case, he knew better than to try anything. His desire dissipated, but he didn’t care. That was the least of his worries. His hand moved away from the zipper of her dress, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong with...getting intimate. I’m a virgin too, remember? I don’t know much about sex, but it’s natural for people to go this far into a relationship. As long as we don’t do anything reckless, it’s not a bad thing. Nobody will know. Hell, it’s none of their business, anyway.”

Sonia lifted her gaze, unconvinced. Her eyes reflected her worry, and she assumed she hurt his feelings. That was far from the truth. "I..."

“Sonia,” he spoke softly, “I’m not upset. If you don’t want this, that’s fine. It’s up to you to decide how far you want to go. We don't have to go further tonight if you don't want to, okay?" He smiled reassuringly at her.

Sonia was mildly surprised that he understood her conflicting emotions and accepted them. He was so sweet, so caring. He truly loved her by showing her compassion and respect. Being this intimate happened with many relationships. She couldn't decipher why she had always been this uncomfortable with the topic of sex. Maybe she feared she wouldn't be a great lover? Or did she assume it would be humiliating? She didn't know.

"Thank you, Haiji." Sonia's smile returned, and that was all Haiji could ask for. Yes he longed to take it to the next level, but not without Sonia's approval. He didn't mind waiting for that moment to arrive. He didn’t care. What he did care was for Sonia to be honest with him about her feelings, and that was enough for him.

“Good night, Princess.” He kissed her and made his way to the door. 

“Good night, Haiji. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

* * *

Sonia battled against the sleeplessness that struck her shortly after Haiji had gone to sleep. An hour had passed, an hour full of tossing and turning. Sex...Why did it frighten her? It had to have been more than she believed. A few reasons spun in her head in addition to what came to mind earlier. Non-consensual sex? No, Haiji would never force himself on her. He had confirmed it right there with her. Only loving her for her wealth? Preposterous! 

Why would Sonia have these assumptions? Haiji had been nothing but loving and considerate. She loved Haiji, and when she pictured his beautiful eyes, she could feel passion rising inside her. The truth was part of her did want to take the next step. She just wasn’t sure _if_ she could do it. She could feel her heart accelerating with a sense of longing. She had experienced these small changes in her for a while, but didn’t tell Haiji. Certain things, particularly sex, happened behind closed doors. Nobody would shame her for it. It wasn’t a crime to be intimate at all. Perhaps she was afraid because she was inexperienced. Not ignorant, but unfamiliar with such intimacy.

No longer able to remain in bed for long, she left her bedroom and walked to the guest room door. She quietly knocked on the mahogany door, and waited for a response. Haiji then opened the door, yawning.

“Who is it?“ His eyes widened. “Sonia, is everything okay?”

Sonia lost her voice when she gazed at him. His hair was still in a ponytail, but it now looked a bit lopsided, and all he had on was his blue pants, leaving the rest of him exposed. She came to the realization that this was the first time she had seen his bare chest, his swoon-worthy abs and muscles a sight that would grab any woman’s attention.

“Sonia?” She blinked and found Haiji waiting for an answer, leaning on the doorway with his robotic arm supporting him, the silver glint reflecting the light from the room’s small lamp.

She quickly found her voice. “Haiji?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I...I do wish for us to take this step into our relationship.”

Haiji jolted out of whatever weariness he felt, and wondered if he heard her correctly. Sonia entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

“Excuse me???” That was all Haiji could muster, staring at her in disbelief and shock.

“I would like to be intimate with you.”

Haiji held her hands, taking note of her modest pale blue nightgown for only a short second. “Sonia, are you sure?” He murmured with a hard gaze of concern. The last thing he needed was to pressure her. The decision was all hers. “I meant what I said. I can wait for you.” Sonia didn’t back down, her light blue eyes directly focused on him. Haiji could see that she really was serious. “You mean it...?” 

Sonia nodded with strong certainty. “Yes.”

His jaw dropped. He genuinely didn’t expect this. He was content with waiting for Sonia to say the word, even if it took years! She could see how her confession took him off-guard, and that was all the confirmation she needed: Haiji meant every word he told her.

When he had his thoughts reorganized, Haiji locked the door, and brought her into his arms. “If you’re certain, Princess. We’ll take things slow.” He smiled faintly. “I promise.”

Oh, his smile, his voice, everything about Haiji had such an abrupt effect on Sonia, arousal began to form. She wanted this to happen. This was a new and frightening experience, but she knew that she could trust Haiji. 

He scooped her up bridal style, and Sonia laughed as he carried her across the room and placed her on the massive bed, the sheer pink canopy and detailed gold posts giving it the trademark royal touch. Her petite figure was seated on the velvet sheets. “Oh! My apologies." Her cheeks flushed. "I have forgotten the bed was pink.”

Haiji let out a breathless snicker. “It’s fine. Pink isn’t a bad color.” He climbed onto the bed and held her close again.

“Please be gentle.”

“I promise I will, babe-I mean Princess.” Haiji flushed, embarrassed over the slip-up.

“Such a wayward prince,” Sonia remarked with fake surprise.

Haiji’s gorgeous smile curled into a smirk that Sonia was unable to resist. He pulled her closer, her breasts pressed against his hard chest, and that alone caused his fingers to twitch. No, not yet. He occupied his hands by keeping them on her back, and distracted himself by capturing Sonia’s lips with a fiery kiss. And it was one kiss that caused her body to go up in flames. Her old concerns vanished into the corners of her mind and she returned the kiss.

The warmth of his lips calmed her, and she could taste a hint of chocolate as she sank deeper into the kiss. She moaned softly, and Haiji laid down on the bed with her, their lips still connected. A familiar sensation began to form in his pants, but that would have to wait just a little longer. His tongue licked her lips, testing how far he was allowed to go. Sonia parted her lips slightly, curious about what he could do. Haiji slipped his tongue slowly to have her experience it first. Her tiny moan followed and her lips separated more; with that silent invitation, his tongue invaded her mouth and taunted her tongue. The French kiss made Sonia dizzy with pleasure, and she imitated the way he played with her tongue, how he deepened the kiss. His metallic fingers slid down to her waist and made their way to her thigh. Sonia shuddered, but mostly because of how warm the metal felt on her skin. 

Haiji slowly broke the kiss. “You okay?” He murmured with hazy eyes.

Sonia nodded. “Please continue.” 

And so he did, giving her an intense kiss. Haiji groaned, feeling her body underneath his, and undid his ponytail, letting his black hair cascade down to his shoulders. He lowered his lips to her neck, planting careful, calculating kisses. Sonia breathed out a moan, her body tingling with pleasure, and noticed him slipping one of the straps of her nightgown.

“Haiji,” she moaned and closed her eyes, which encouraged him to keep marking her beautiful skin with slow, smooth kisses that traveled down to her chest. He slid the other strap off and lowered her nightgown, revealing a lovely white lace bra. As Sonia’s eyes fluttered open, he caught a glimpse of Haiji’s hungry eyes taking in the sight of her chest.

Haiji unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. “Damn, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met~.” He lifted his gaze to her and started fondling her breasts, making sure she was fine with this. Sonia was beyond fine with this. In fact, she welcomed it.

Sonia mewled, a little louder now. Haiji smiled sensually. “You like that, Princess~?” He gave her breasts a slow, sensual squeeze.

“Yes,” she whispered. Haiji continued to fondle her, and showered her breasts with his delicate kisses, taking his sweet time as he worked his way to her nipples. Right there did he begin the next step, sucking on them as gently as possible. Sonia’s moans were like a melody, a song Haiji grew to love instantly. He kept pleasuring her while he removed her nightgown completely and dug into his pocket to pull out a condom. His pants soon joined her nightgown on the floor.

Sonia had never felt such desire in her entire life, and without denial, she accepted that she wanted more. She ached for Haiji to take her, and kissed him again. Haiji uttered a grunt, his boxers tight around his bulge. Damn, he desperately craved for her and clung to her, kissing her hard.

He pulled away with a gasp, his body trembling. “What are your orders, Princess?” He panted with scarlet cheeks.

Sonia cupped his face and kissed him. “I’m ready, Haiji. Please, don’t restrain yourself any longer!”

Haiji removed and kicked his boxers off, put the condom on, and pinned her with a swift thrust, but refrained from penetrating her too hard. Sonia cried out his name, and Haiji let out a long groan. 

“Holy fuck~!” He never knew how good it felt to have sex with someone, and it was beyond pleasurable. 

“Haiji, please continue,” Sonia pleaded, gripping his back. Haiji obeyed without a second thought, and continued to thrust deep inside her, watching her expression before picking up speed and going harder. He pulled back and pushed right back in, and Sonia, blinded by her new feelings of lust, moaned, panted, and gasped, chanting his name in a way that drove Haiji mad with pleasure.

“Oh, Sonia~~! Ahhhh~~! Mmmmm yeah~~!!”

“Haiji~~! Oh, Haiji~~! This feels like heaven~~!”

Her voice stripped away what little restraint Haiji had and pleasured her faster and harder, kissing her again to intensify her newfound passion, the blazing fire that consumed her entire body. Haiji moaned louder, and was glad his moans were muffled courtesy of their kissing or else he might have woken up someone in the castle.

Sonia’s body trembled with a strange feeling that only rose every second. Her cries persisted, and Haiji was barely able to go on for he was feeling the same. After a few more thrusts, Haiji let out a rough grunt and came hard. Sonia gasped suddenly once she reached her own climax, the euphoric sensation sending her into paradise. The feeling felt wonderful to her, and she was forever grateful that she had made love with Haiji, which further sealed their everlasting love.

Haiji and Sonia became limp, unable to speak. Haiji panted, sluggishly taking off the used condom and tossing it into the trash can only to miss it by a long shot. He pushed some of his disbelieved hair off his face.

“So, how was it?” He asked breathlessly with a weak smile.

“Oh, Haiji.” Sonia stroked his messy hair. “It was wonderful.”

“Good.” He chuckled. “Well, Princess, we both lost our virginity.”

“I am happy to be your first.”

“Same here, babe. Same here.” Haiji dragged himself off the bed to lift the covers. He and Sonia made themselves comfortable under the bed sheets, and cuddled close to each other. Sonia giggled and rubbed her cheek against his, his stubble tickling her. She placed her head on his shoulder, exhausted but satisfied.

“Good night, Princess.” Haiji’s eyes fluttered, his hand caressing her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you as well...my Prince.”


End file.
